The invention relates to a timing system for measuring the running time of a runner. Such a timing system is known from EP 1 646432 81, in which, in a running competition, a presence signal of the runner is generated at the presence points of a pre-specified running path, for example the start signal and the finish signal. For this purpose, a light source is placed at each presence point, intersecting the running path perpendicular to the same, and arriving at a reflector which reflects the light beam back to the light source—that is, a light beam receiver. If the light beam is interrupted, the light beam receiver generates a presence signal. This signal is transmitted as a measurement pulse, via a radio device placed in the region of the signal generator, to a timer placed at the head of the running path, and serves at that point as a switching signal, said timer being started or switched off by the same.
This timing system has the disadvantage that, for the purpose of detecting the presence of a runner (2), a light barrier consisting of a light beam source with a constant or a constantly pulsating beam of light, a light beam receiver, and a reflector, must be arranged at each of the presence lines which intersect the running path, and must be connected to the centrally arranged timer to transmit the switching signal. As a result, a considerable expenditure of time is required to set up a running course having such a timing system, and it is necessary to properly train personnel tasked with the installation and the operation of the timer to prevent errors.
The problem addressed by the invention is that of creating a timing system which can be set up in little time, and also requires no electrical installations or adjustments for which training and monitoring is necessary for proper execution, which can particularly be carried out or monitored in school by the teaching staff with little effort.
The solution includes a timing system for timing the running time of a runner on a running path between two presence lines which intersect the running path, having detection devices for detecting the presence of the runner at each of the presence lines, wherein said detection devices comprise:
a light beam source, the constant or constantly pulsating light beam of which is oriented along the presence line and intersects the running path on a measurement axis which is perpendicular to the presence line,
a reflector which is arranged in the light beam and reflects the light beam as the measurement beam along the presence line,
a measurement beam receiver (light beam receiver) which is arranged in the direction of the reflected measurement beam on the presence line, which generates a presence signal of the runner when the receipt of the measurement beam is interrupted, which is transmitted to the timer of the timing system as a switching signal, wherein the light beam source (6) and the light beam receiver (7) are structurally unified to create a signal pairing (5). According to the invention, an assembly which contains the timing system is placed before the head of the running path, and the running path is laid out in such a manner that all signal pairings (each consisting of a light beam source and a light beam receiver) which are required to detect the presence of the runner at the pre-specified presence lines are integrated into the assembly and are arranged on at least one external side of the assembly which faces the running path, in particular in the embodiment according to claim 1.
In this timing system, all electrically operated parts can be set up centrally, and preferably are integrated into one assembly.
For the electrical setup of the running course, it is only necessary to set up the pairing of the light beam source and the light beam receiver before the head of the running course—that is, centrally—with the light beam oriented parallel to the running course and switched on electrically. In addition, no cabling is required in a configuration with battery operation. In addition, it is only necessary to set up, at all of the presence lines where the presence of the runner should be detected and should be made the object of a time measurement, the reflectors—i.e., in each case one deflecting mirror and one end mirror. This is a purely mechanical activity that does not require precise knowledge of the time measurement technology. The adjustments required for the timing can be undertaken at an input device of the head station by a switch, a keyboard, or the like. The head station can also include a computer and a memory.
The assembly also has the advantage that the setup and arrangement of the light beam sources and light beam receivers are also predetermined, and therefore can be carried out with no special prior knowledge. With an appropriate configuration of this assembly, in this application called a head station, it is possible to pre-specify several different running courses and games. The timing system is particularly suitable for schools, where at different times game applications or sports applications are desired, and it is always possible to provide variety and interest by varying the running courses. These advantages can particularly be realized in one embodiment of the present invention. Embodiments of the invention are characterized by multiple basic arrangements and designs of the head station, and therefore the running courses to be set up.
In this case, by means of a suitably equipped head station, it is possible to stake out running courses with different lengths, different routes, and different time requirements, the entire running course between the start and finish; running courses comprising course segments.
The running courses can extend in a direction or be folded into a U-shape. The running courses can be straight (FIGS. 1-4) or zigzag and/or serpentine.
In addition to the signal generators lying on the front side of the head station, lateral signal generators with a light beam source and a light beam receiver can also be attached to one or both of the sides of the head station facing the running course in order to attain more options for varying the running courses. In this case, the reflectors are simple mirrors which are situated on the other side of the running course and pointed directly at the respective signal generator.
The settings required at the head station can be programmed in advance so that only the required settings program need be called up by the input device/keyboard. In this case, test runs can also be pre-programmed so that when a certain running program is called up, the settings of the required presence lines, with the correct placement of the reflector systems, each with a deflecting mirror and a cooperating end mirror, can be automatically monitored and verified at the head station.
Thus, the invention focuses on the setup of a running path at the head station—i.e., the placement and setup thereof—without requiring the placement and cabling or other electrical connections to other electrical devices for this purpose.